Memorias
by luz253
Summary: En aquella habitación solo se podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj, mientras los amantes se fundían entre la pasión que los poseía por esa noche. [AU]


Es un AU (universo alternativo), el personaje secundario lo dejo a su libre imaginación. Este escrito no es 100% mío, lo escribió mi querido beta.

 **Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencia** : Hay presencia de _contenido sexual explícito_ , recomiendo a los menores de 18 años que se abstengan de leer.

* * *

El silencio de aquella pequeña habitación era interrumpido por dos latidos cercanos y el tic tac de un reloj de bolsillo. La luz tenue de la luna y el silencio embriagante de la ciudad de Génova daba lugar para un tierno y temeroso beso en los labios de Mimi.

Mientras las mejillas de una chica de 17 años se tornaban color rojo cadmio al recibir un beso, unas manos algo cohibidas intentaban tomar ese bello rostro juvenil y, acercándose un poco, susurraba una hermosa melodia de amor.

Ante la ventana, él podía ver la piel clara de una mujer bella, con una mirada algo obnubilada junto a una respiración agitada por aquel beso corto e intenso. La blusa blanca de camarera delataba una pasión creciente, entre botones se dejaba ver un lindo brasier blanco con blondas y una rosa blanca en el centro.

En tanto sus labios buscan devolverle aquel tierno beso, sus manos intentan acortar la distancia entre ellos: rodeandolo y abrazandolo fuerte. Sentir aquel torso algo definido por encima del polo mientras el beso se hace más largo y fuerte, provoca en ella un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

Los dedos de él van recorriendo la tersa piel de esa linda chica castaña, una esbelta figura se va descubriendo a medida que se escucha el repiqueteo del reloj, la tela no era lo suficientemente resistente para detener el paso de aquellos pulgares que delineaban aquel firme busto y era imposible evitar suspirar cuando llegaban aquellas manos para sujetar con algo de firmeza la parte baja de su espalda.

El aire se iba condensando, los minutos iban desapareciendo y aquel beso se hacía eterno para Mimi. Él simplemente, en un momento dado, se alejo y pudo observar una mirada explosiva ,llena de deseo y algo de placer: Mimi no solamente había cambiado algo, sino que ya buscaba algo más.

Empujándolo de nuevo a la cama y sentándose encima de él, junto a la parsimonia de una mujer decidida, se va liberando de aquella prisión, botón tras botón va deslizándose aquella blusa incomoda y dar paso a un par de bellos senos cubiertos solamente por un tierno y suave brasier con blondas blancas y una rosa pequeña en medio de ellos.

—Hoy deseo ser toda tuya—decía Mimi, mientras se mordía el labio inferior por la excitación— y hoy... tú seras todo mio.

Jalando hacia arriba el polo, sus palmas se posan en aquel cuerpo lleno de testosterona, nada mal para un chico de 18 años en pleno auge de su masculinidad. Se inclina y lo llena de besos apasionados iniciando por esos labios algo carnosos, se desliza furtivamente por su cuello y sus manos recorren aquellos, aparentemente, inexistentes abdominales y se queda muy buen rato sintiendolos.

Sus manos se deslizan suavemente por esos musculos, sus dedos parecieran que fueran de mantequilla ante él, nunca había sentido tal sensación de atracción por ese tipo de besos no cesaban y cada vez eran más apasionados, más sensuales, más carnales a tal punto que tenían que separarse para tomar un respiro; una ligera sonrisa picara revelaba las intenciones de Mimi en una noche joven despejada.

Usando una bufanda pequeña vendo los ojos de su amante mientras con un largo y húmedo beso selló sus labios antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra. Él chico ya estaba algo impaciente, deseaba saber qué más haría esa linda chica de pelo castaño, de mirada seductora, de esbelta figura y de exquisitos labios. Luego de un breve silencio siente algo posarse en sus labios, era algo parecido a un pequeño y firme botón, sin titubear y casi automáticamente su lengua comienza a recorrer ese pequeño botón, era algo duro pero su contorno era tan suave como un malvavisco, la piel alrededor era dócil y maleable, tanto asi que a veces lo intentaba estirar succionandolo y lamiendolo a la vez. Mientras su boca se entretenía con aquel pequeño dulce, las yemas de sus dedos volvían a descubrir aquel cuerpo ardiente, podía percibir esas vibraciones al recorrer aquellas caderas de infarto y estar a escasos centímetros de ella era suficiente para saber que su libido pronto estallaría.

Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente al final de su espalda, y en un acto involuntario estrujó fuertemente esos glúteos firmes. Un gemido algo sonoro corto de un solo tajo el silencio de esa habitación y unas palabras recorrieron todo su ser en un parpadeo:

—Acaso...¿Ya lo deseas?

La expresión de lujuria era evidente en el rostro de Mimi, morderse el labio inferior era solo muestra de que deseaba jugar un poco más pero su cuerpo moría por entrar a la acción. Mientras ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, unos dedos se abrían paso por esa falda holgada y se deleitaban con esas prominentes glúteos sedosos y carnosos.

Ya en ese punto los besos y jadeos iban y venían, poco a poco se iba cayendo la bufanda y daba paso a una comunicacion con solo miradas. Él se acerca a Mimi y le susurra algo al oído, ella solo le responde con un largo beso y se recuesta en la cama.

La luna, en lo más alto de su esplendor, deja relucir con todo su brillo ese delicado cuerpo femenino lleno de perfectas imperfecciones: Un hermoso lunar en el seno izquierdo muy cerca de su rosado y diminuto pezón , una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo dirigiéndose a su entrepierna y, unas diminutas y sutiles estrías asomándose en ambos glúteos.

La sola idea de que alguien admirara su cuerpo desnudo excitaba mucho a Mimi. Esos ojos no engañaban a nadie: era de un lobo mirando a su presa. Gentilmente tomó la mano de su amante y la guió hasta su entrepierna para mostrarle lo lista que estaba ella.

Casi raudamente e instintivamente, ese mar de fluidos fue colmado de besos tiernos y dulces, con un toque sutil de succiones hacían vibrar mucho a Mimi, ese delicado botón escarlata se asomaba cada vez que besaba el contorno de su entrepierna y las pequeñas lamidas provocaban gemidos entrecortados que retorcían al cuerpo del deseo.

Los pensamientos difusos de Mimi eran de puro placer, se sentía muy bien esos besos alli abajo y que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en deseo, esos gemidos suyos eran totalmente reacciones al roce de esos labios en su delicado clítoris. Todo eso se multiplicó por mil cuando sintió un roce en particular, era un rayo recorriendo toda su espalda y una reacción casi instantánea allí abajo: solamente el glande de ese chico había hecho vibrar todo su ser en un segundo.

No pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, su mente quedo en blanco y su mirada completamente perdida, aquella sensación cálida dentro de ella era lo único que quería. Podía sentir como crecía poco a poco dentro de ella, el palpitar continuo la dejaba absorto

de pensamiento y el continuo vaivén de su cuerpo junto al suyo la hacia sentir que había tocado el paraíso, y deseaba de todo corazón que nunca acabara tal sensación.

El ritmo iba incrementando en velocidad y fuerza, ella sentía que cada minuto que pasaba tenía más y más orgasmos, ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces había acabado pero de lo que si estaba segura es que él aún no terminaba la primera. Un beso era suficiente palabras para saber que tenía que cambiar de posición, allí pudo ella mirar el placer hecho carne: era algo grande y rosado, el glande era enorme y algo imponente, el cuerpo era algo más grueso que largo, inclusive una que otra vena surcaban aquel mástil.

El cielo despejado era testigo de la pasión de aquellos jóvenes y la luna era cómplice de esa encuentro inesperado , el tiempo en ese cuarto no parecía transcurrir y solo el tic tac de ese reloj de mesa marcaba la historia de esa noche y las muchas noches más.


End file.
